Who is His Family?
by Danny'sdenofmostlymisfortune
Summary: Star student Astrid Hofferson at the police academy one day walks into a man who has her attention from the start, but who is is family and why is her live suddenly changing so rapidly. Then there is her mentor and role model who somehow is connected to all of it. Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay I know I said on the end of The Liberators that I would upload every Friday and I failed to do that because I am working one new stories and here is the first one I was working on, for now T rated but that might change.**_

 _ **Also I am not going to promise that I will upload new chapters every week but I will try please don't be mad at me and enjoy the story.**_

"I am so done with this week's shit" Astrid came bursting through the door of her dorm. She dropped her gym bag next to the couch and collapsed on face first on the couch. Her roommate was studying when she heard the commotion and took a look in the main room seeing her roommate laying the couch flayed out like a rag doll. "what has happened to you?" the roommate sat down on one of the futons across from the couch. Astrid mumbled something incoherently in to the surface of the couch "what did you say?" her roommate was now curious of what happened to piss off the blond in front of her so much. "did the impossible happen, did someone break your parkour scores?" no reaction "your hand to hand combat scores?" still the pissed off blond said nothing "your score at the shooting range?" still nothing "okay, I give up" the roommate rose from the futon and went back in her room to continue her study.

In the main room Astrid was still laying on the couch after a few minutes she got up and went to take a shower. Afterwards Astrid walked to the door "hey I'm gonna grab some food, should I take some with me for you?" she asked out of politeness her roommate popped her head around the corner "that would be great"

'shit' Astrid thought to herself 'I hoped she wouldn't want some' "what would you want" "doesn't matter just grab me what you will take"

"sure thing" Astrid rolled her eyes 'what can this girl be annoying sometimes'

While waiting on her order in the nearest McDonalds, she looked down at her phone and didn't see the kid walking past her, who cut the line in front of her. She stepped forward and bumped right into him. The guy in front of her nearly fell, grabbing the counter to hold on. Astrid looked up ready to punch the idiot who had cut the line his lights out, only to look at a guy, hell nearly a kid, with a freckled face and vivid green eyes. She was struck mute for a second by the sight him, people around them were looking at her like she had done something wrong. She tore her eyes from the handsome face to look why people were staring. His leg was twisted in a strange angle, her jaw dropped when she saw that. Thinking to herself 'that guy must have nerves of steel to no be crying out of pain right now' she didn't know what to do. The guy motioned her to him "could you help me to a booth?"

She rushed to help him "yeah, which one?" she was stressed this wasn't good.

"closest one please" she slung his arm around her shoulder, lifting from the ground with him with ease. In the nearest booth she gently set him down, sitting next him "do I need to call an ambulance, something like that?"

He just smiled a bit "no need just help me out here than it will be okay" he sounded calm, confident like he had done this before and it was nothing.

Suddenly the manager of the restaurant appeared next to the booth "sir is there anything we can do for you please let me know and we will take care of it" he sounded stressed and afraid.

Astrid was again shocked mute by this guy but this time by the way he handled the filial manager "like I said to the lady here, if she is willing to help me out of this predicament I will be out of your and her hair in no time"

the manager wrung his hands together "of course sir again if you need anything let me know"

"like I said sir no need"

Nodding the manager sighed in relieve and left in a hurry.

Now the guy turned his attention to the still tense and stressed blond next to him "now if you could help me" he was still calm not even a hint of pain in his voice "of course what can I do" like he could sense her stress he just smiled calmly his eyes still vividly green like well nothing like anything she had ever seen before. She focussed on his eyes "okay what can I do to help" she sounded a bit calmer seeing that there wasn't even a sign of pain in his eyes "I want you to lift up the leg of my sweatpants and look what is wrong with my leg"

Astrid swallowed audibly "okay I can do that, but won't that hurt like hell?"

"nah I don't think so"

"okay" she touched the hem om his pant leg slowly lifting it up looking at him for any sign of pain but he only nodded encouragingly at her, in her mind Astrid was praising this guy's resolve against pain because most people she knew would be screaming by now. After a few centimetres she was surprise by plastic and metal. She took a sharp breath when she realised that the twisted part of his leg was a prosthetic. She quickly shimmied up the rest of the pantleg but before she cloud reach his knee he stopped her. "can you see what's wrong?"

"yeah, thing that would probably be the shin is twisted a bit to the left" she was stil shaking little but now she was confident that she hadn't hurt someone.

"could you twist it back?"

"sure thing"

After Astrid had twisted it back to the position how it should have been she sat across from him "so now I really want to know your name"

"mine?" he asked surprised like no one had ever asked him that before what would be utterly strange because he was cute as all hell "no the name from the guy sitting next to you" she stated sarcastically

"yeah okay that was kind of stupid of me" he was blushing, Astrid just gave him a small grin but in her mind it was a whole other story at all 'shit now he is cute and shy as well. Damn'

He hadn't said anything but he was just looking at her face, Astrid waved her hand in front of his face "he hello someone in there?"

He shaked his head a bit "whut, yeah I'm here"

"I am going to talk slowly since it seems that you aren't fully aware of what is happening" the small grin hadn't left her face, the guy groaned "that is just not funny"

"yeah it is" her grin was turning into a smile "but for real what is your name?"

"Harrison" he turned red when Astrid started laughing "what's so funny?"

"that's the guy from star wars you morron" the guy's face fell "I know and I don't find it to be amusing at all" Astrid was having trouble controlling her laughter "to bad it is" mentally she could punch herself 'I need to control myself I don't want him to run for the hills'.

On the other side of the booth Harrison was looking at her thinking to himself 'someone up there really likes me because otherwise I wouldn't have ran into her, but it would be great if all the people in here would stop staring' he shot up when he heard Astrid laugh "you know Harrison, we could just get out of here if the people make you uncomfortable"

He just looked at her "how did you, ow wait I said out load that it would be great if all those people would stop staring" blushing again over his stupid mistake

A small fit of giggles escaped Astrid's mouth "yeas you did" 'damn it, keep it together, you're Astrid Hofferson you don't giggle' but this Harrison guy appeared to be the exception.

She helped him up from the both, he took a few experimental steps to see it the prosthetic could still support his weight. When that was successful they made their way to the door, Harrison still walking with a limp.

Seeing that Harrison wanted to go straight to the bus stop she stopped him "you can come with me and we can continue this conversation" the innuendo was clear 'please say yes, please say yes' she was screaming in her head, only to be disappointed by him "as much I would like that I ned to get home and get this looked at by a specialist" "I would like to tho, so you could give me your number and I will give you a call?" even saying something like that made him blush. He looked at her with hope in his eyes. Those green eyes could convince her that the world was flat if he would say that when he was looking at her like that "sure give me your phone and I will put it in" he unlocked his phone in the background there was some sort of tribal crest. In her mind Astrid laughed thinking that it was something from a game 'he is a nerd as well'. She snatched his phone from his hand and put in her number "I also sent myself a text so I have your number as well" they started to walk away when suddenly Astrd was stopped by his voice "wait a sec" in her mind she was jump up and down 'please say that you chanced your mind and you're going to come with me' but no "what is your name?" even though it wasn't what she hoped he would say she still smiled at him "Astrid" she said chipper and turned around "I'll call you Harrison"

Harrison was still standing there smile stupidly at here walking away "it was nice to meet you Astrid" said, he though he said this softly but it was loud enough for Astrid to hear and it brought smile on her face that stayed until she reached her dorm at the academy.

 **Well what did you think? Was it good? Was it terrible? Please let me know.**

 **And as usual I love it when people comment and leave reviews.**

 **And if you like the story please follow or favourite me or the story so I know that it was something people liked.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

The smile stayed on Astrid's face until she got home and realised why she had gone out too begin with. But the reason for forgetting made everything better for her 'for fuck's sake, that just really happened' the reality was just sinking in by her when her roommate Daisy thought it to be a good moment to show her face and ruin her good mood. Seeing that Astrid hadn't brought any backs with her, Daisy didn't even ask but went straight for the small kitchen in their dorm.

Closing the door behind her, Astrid went straight back to the couch she had left less the one hour ago.  
in the kitchen Daisy was rummaging through all the drawers and cupboards trying to find something to eat "you know, now I am really wondering what ruined your day"

'why can't she just shut up and let me be' she sighed in the surface of the couch.

Sitting up again she sighed again "okay, I will tell you" he slumped back in the couch. Her roommate immediately left the cooking corner of the dorm and pulled the futon close and sat down eagerly waiting for Astrid to start.

The blond on the couch was thinking "well where shall I start?" "what happened at the academy or what happened when I was supposed to get some chow"

"duh, the beginning of course"

"okay, your funeral" taking a deep breath and thinking how to begin exactly "well, I was at the academy and some random guy bumps into me while I am going to my class. He yells at me that I should watch out where I am walking. In class all the seats are taken and I have sit next to the wonder twins, what are their names again I always forget. But okay, they are smelling like weed and sweat, one hell of a disgusting combination"

"wait hold up" Astrid got interrupted by Daisy "you are telling me that those two have weed here, in a bloody police academy. I knew that they are stupid but that is a whole new level"

"shut it, you wanted to me to tell you why I am self-loathing today. So let me talk" the other girl in the room shut her mouth "then the male wonder twin tried to hit on but failed miserably but he just kept trying and that just pissed me of. I also am in his group for shooting practice and he just kept trying, either by showing of or by making stupid innuendoes. That's was why was dead tired when I got back and was thinking could it possibly get worse. But just my luck it could get way worse" Astrid sighed depressed like "when went to grab some food at the Mac just a few minutes ago. I was standing in line and I wasn't paying attention and I bumped into a guy causing him to fall" seeing her roommate's face contort with a question held in "you are now probably thinking that it was the male wonder twin but no way worse so what's the big deal he would kind of deserve that, but no it was a random guy who looked like he had broken his leg" chuckling a bit seeing the shocked expression on her Daisy's face "no worries, I didn't break it. He has an prosthetic leg so it just got twisted a bit" even talking about him made her smile and Daisy noticed "ow damn, you like him but let me guess he is married or something like that"

"no none of that, we talked for a while and we split ways. I gave him my number but he seemed really reluctant to give me his so I just texted myself with his phone when I put in my number" Daisy was now sitting on the edge of her futon "he either must be really handsome or be extremely nice, for you to go full depressed when you're not sure if he feels the same"

"I never said I like him"

"no, but the way you talk about him makes it pretty clear"

Another sigh from Astrid made it pretty clear to Daisy "he is both" her eyes sparkled with joy. Again Astrid sighed and this time also nodded "if you ever tell anyone I will gut you like a fish, got that?" nodding without even a bit of hesitation Daisy agreed. Her fear was not for nothing because no one pissed of the mighty Astrid Hofferson, not without getting hurt. Her being the star student at the police academy, she excelled on the shooting range with any weapon they gave. She held the top times one both the obstacle course and the track. Last but definitely not least were the martial arts, Astrid was praised by all the instructors and trainers for her skill and drive to be the best. That drive had caused her to be better than most of the instructors and even better than some of the trainers who trained the SWAT teams. So Daisy was scared to piss of Astrid for a good reason, even though they had been friends for some years now.

"I will shut my mouth"

But Astrid wasn't paying attention at her anymore she was looking at her phone "good" was all she said while typing on her phone.

On Astrid's phone a message had popped up, reading it Astrid's heartrate quickened. The small blush of excitement got noticed by Daisy "that must be him"

"hmmmm" not looking up, Astrid reacted typing something. Immediately erasing it grunting annoyed, cursing under her breath followed by another grunt "why can't I type something that doesn't sound desperate?" asking the ceiling rhetorically. Without asking Daisy grabbed her phone out of her hand and stared typing "hey, give my phone back" Astrid shouted but Daisy just kept typing "what are you typing?" the threat was clear in Astrid's voice "nothing I just asked" she looked at the phone "Harrison if he wanted to grab some coffee tomorrow morning"

Her face paled significantly, looking at Daisy pulling a blank.

"you know sometimes I am really surprised by your shyness"

"he daisy, you know I usually don't do stuff like this"

"what you mean go out with a guy?"

"yeah, and you know why as well"

"besides the fact that most guys in high school were idiots. Even in the last year and that is the only year I went to the same school as you" both girls were now laughing remembering the good times they had had there.

"but still I think you should have gone with one or two guys then. Not constantly training you ass off" a wicked grin crossed Daisy's face "or on"

Scrounging her eyebrows only to scowl at the other girl "come one Daisy, that is just not funny"

"yeah it is and I think that Harrison will definitely you appreciate that well trained on ass" blushing madly Astrid just jumped from the couch and ran to the kitchen.

'I know that she is probably right but I just met him, hell I don't even know him. Why does Daisy always have to put such ideas in my head'

She had went to the kitchen to get away from her insane friend but ended up taking bag of Doritos with her and fleeing to her bedroom. On her bed she grabbed her phone looking if there were any missed messages. Nothing had popped up, she just grabbed her laptop and fired it up. Scrolling thought the list of movies, she settled on a movie that was supposed to be good.

No matter how good the movie could have been she just couldn't focus on it.

'how long has it been since that insane bitch send that message' sighing she grabbed another handful of chips 'what if he decided that didn't was to waste his time with me and just deleted my number' Astrid crumbled the chips in her hand, the Doritos crumbles fell on her bed when an even worse thought occurred to her 'what if Daisy just send herself his number and is now happily chatting with him?'

Just as Astrid was about to beat the shit out of Daisy he phone buzzed.

On the screen a message from Harrison had popped up: he sorry I didn't react.

Another buzz and a new message popped on the screen: and I would love to grab some coffee tomorrow.

Smiling from ear to ear she started to type back: cool, the Starbucks across the street from where we met.

'let's just not mention the unfortunate way we met' she thought to herself.

Again a buzz dragged her back to her phone: sounds good, see you there at 10:00?

Her fingers now flying quickly over her screen: sounds good, see you tomorrow.

Astrid stormed out of her room finding her roommate laying on the couch watching some bad television. Grabbing her from the couch and embracing her I a bone crushing hug "I guess that means he reacted and you are going on a date with him" Daisy said after she caught her breath.

Nodding furiously Astrid reembraced her friend in a what gentler hug "thanks Daisy"

"don't mention it" Daisy walked into Astrid's room "we should be talking about what you are about to wear"

"you what now?!"

"yeah, you can't be showing up in sweatpants and a too big sweater"

"why not?"

"well duh, that is a bit too casual"

"I get that but jeans and shirt should do it right" panic was surfacing on Astrid's face

"yeah that should do, but a dress would be better" Daisy was pulling every piece of clothing out of the closed "and you don't have a dress" she turned around and raised her an eyebrow at Astrid.

"what I never have had the need to wear one"

"I get that, so for now we will settle with jeans and shirt be we are going shopping for a dress or two, because you will need one"

"sure, but for now let me just enjoy this moment"

"okay" Daisy just left the room and let Astrid fall down on her Doritos covered bed.

 _ **Well here was another chapter, hope it is good please let me know.**_

 _ **People asked me where the mistery would come in and it isn't in this chapter but I promise it will be in the next.**_

 _ **Again I would love to hear from my readers.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The office Astrid was in is just a bit too small for her taste but what could you expect from a government budget. Across the table a tall dark haired woman was sitting in a worn out office chair. She was looking through some of Astrid's files "you are still the top of your year I see" she stated without looking up.

"yes, I try to be the best and for now it seems to work" she was sitting uncomfortably in her chair. Not that the chair was uncomfortable, no, the whole office was made so the students who visited their mentor would be at ease. It was Astrid who was stressed, in fact so stressed that her mentor Valhallarama Jorgenson who was sitting across the table with her head in Astrid's files could feel it. She looked up "is something wrong dear?"

Astrid snapped out of her own thoughts "what were we talking about?"

"you clearly don't have your mind straight right now" Valhallarama chuckled "you know you can tell me anything"

"I know but it is rather personal" Astrid her head slumped to her chest.

"what can be so personal that you won't even tell me" Valhallarama "I have known you since you were just a wee little thing"

"I know Val, but you always tell my mom afterwards"

"true but that was because you knocked out a boy, again" Astrid flinched a little at the word boy.

Valhallarama's eyes started to twinkle "oh dear did you knock another one out because he was irritating you"

Astrid sighed and gave in, she lifted her head and spilled her guts "no, I met a guy and he is really sweet and we are going on a date today and I have no clue what I'm doing" she looked defeated, like she just lost a race. Slumped in her chair looking to the ground.

"dear, just be yourself" rethinking what she just said Valhallarama corrected herself by quickly adding "try to be less violent, then you will see if he likes you or not"

With a plan Astrid could be more self-assured 'okay be myself and no violence, I can do that' she launched herself out of her chair and ran around the desk in front of her and hugged the tall woman behind it.

In her room she was rummaging through her closet 'what to wear what to wear' throwing out shirts, skirts, jeans and sweaters. In the back of her mind she could her roommate pacing in the main room. She finally settled on a simple outfit, jeans and a blue shirt, she opened the door when she could hear her roommate leave the common area. Stepped into the living room, walked quickly towards the door hoping to make a quick escape thereby to evade the bombardment of tips and bad jokes from her friend.

The second Astrid had stepped though her door Daisy had heard and stormed back in the room 'shit here we go' was what shot through Astrid's mind when she felt her roommate grab her shoulder.

"seriously I am not in the mood for any of your jokes"  
"I know but I just wanted to say one thing" to tone with what Daisy spoke was contradicting the sly grin on her face.

'well this should be fun' out loud Astrid sighed and turned around "okay spit it out before you choke on it"

"well, don't forget to have fun" the sincerity in Daisy's words surprised the blond completely. She was without words for a second then hugged her friend tightly, when they broke their embrace Astrid had finally found what she wanted to say "thanks I will try"

Their moment of close friendship was broken when the joker in Daisy surfaced "now stop standing here and go get him tiger"

Rolling her eyes Astrid stepped through the door and quickly closed it before her friend could say anything more annoying.

Walking past the monumental MacDonald's Astrid spotted the Starbucks they had talked about. Outside she spotted the thin frame with messy red-brownish hair 'I didn't realise that he had reddish hair, I could have sworn it was brown or at least auburn' shrugging she walked to him. When Astrid was near him he turned around looking a bit weary of his surroundings, that look disappeared when she came in sight. He walked towards her and held out his hand she shook it 'well that wasn't awkward at all'

He smiled and walked next to her until they reached the door of the coffee shop, stopped and opened the door for her.

It took Astrid a bit by surprise 'he has manners, this might turn out to be not that bad' inside it was not quite as busy as she had expected it to be, but it wasn't empty either. A few people were working others just chatting with each other or on their phones. In other words the perfect place for a date with someone you don't really know or don't know at all. They walked towards one of the tables near the window and Astrid took a seat, she looked towards Harrison when he didn't sit down on the other side of the table.

"so what's your poison?" he asked while looking towards the counter where there at the moment was no que.

'a gentleman as well' "just plain and simple black coffee and no sugar"

The shadow of a grin crossed his face 'apparently he thought that something was funny' but he didn't say anything except a conformation of what she wanted "black no sugar?"

Astrid nodded 'what did he think that was so funny' she though as he walked away to the counter. She looked at him trying to find even the slightest sign of a limp or anything that could point to the fact that he had a prosthetic. It frustrated her that she couldn't find anything, also it was relieved her because that meant there had been real damage what meant she wouldn't have to feel guilty anymore. She could hear his nasal voice order two black coffee one with sugar and one without.

He was on his way back when Astrid started to panic and all kinds of thoughts shot through her brain 'what am I going to say, what if he thought that she was some kind weirdo'

"so, how have you been?" Astrid was so deep in her panicking that she didn't hear him at first, but when he asked again she looked at him bewildered.

"what?" it took her brain to process what he had said "how I have been?" he nodded.

"well, could be better could be worse"

"how come?"

"well, yesterday I thought I broke someone's leg but that turned out rather well" Harrison chuckled a little "okay it sounds like that was the could be worse part, so what could be better?"

The smile that had curled around her mouth disappeared and she let out a tired sigh "I am going home this weekend and I am not at all looking forward to it"

"why not?"

"because my mom always wants to know every little detail and is extremely overbearing. But she means well she only hates it that I choose to go to the police academy instead of some prestigious university" talking about going home had her good mood make a full one-eighty.

It surprised her that he had actually had listened to her and his question even more so "I get overbearing parents but they mostly have really good reason for it. You know from their point of view" they shared a laugh 'either he is a really good actor or he genuinely cares'

"yeah that's true but it gets annoying. Even though I have shown that I can take care of myself and that I am one of the best students of the entire history of the academy she still thinks it is a bad idea for me to become a cop" 'wow, I never thought it would be so relieving to talk about things like this with someone, now I understand why Val always wanted me to talk' it hit her that she had done that with daisy but it just better with Harrison for some reason.

"do you know why she is against you joining the police force?" he asked and then added with respect sounding through his voice "when you have clearly showed that you're very capable of handling yourself"

"that might have to do with my dad and uncle, they got killed on the job"

"oh shit I am sorry I asked" he tried to back off the sensitive subject. Astrid didn't really mind, she had no own recollection of her father and uncle.

"actually I don't remember my father at all, I only know the stories" she sighed thinking of the only photo of her and her father "enough about my sorry ass live, how have you been and how is your leg doing, you know, after I nearly broke it"

His face lost it scrounged expression that he had worn when talking about her past "pretty good you only twisted a few minor things but tomorrow it should be fine"

"wait if things are twisted why aren't walking with a limp?" she asked trying to figure out what she could have missed.

"I have a spare for when it breaks down, but the spare is less comfortable than my own"

"ah of course" 'I am sounding stupid as all hell right now and I am letting lose way to many feelings' Astrid's head was making overtime trying to keep the conversation going "so are you studying?"

"I started with an engineering degree only it was boring, they weren't teaching me anything new so I quit"

Hearing that he quit his study because it bored him shocked Astrid "let me get this straight, you didn't even finish a year and you stopped because it bored you" "yes" was the plain and simple answer she got 'he just said he quit a degree with a good future because it bored him, WTF is wrong with him' she looked at him like he was some kind of psychopath.

"my dad gave me the same look when I told him"

'and I can't blame the man' Astrid wanted to say that out loud but the next things that Harrison said changed her mind.

"so I told my dad that I didn't want to continue my study because in the time they finished one chapter I was already three ahead of them"

Again Astrid was shocked in disbelief only this time by the fact that the scrawny, boyish looking guy with very messy hair was way smarter than she could ever phantom. She started to listen more intensely to what he was saying, trying to absorb as much information about him in the short time they had.

"my dad, the business man the he is, offered me a deal. He was willing to vouch for my loan by the bank" a ringtone coming from Harrison's pocket interrupted his story he looked at the screen and declined the call resolutely.

She looked at him questioningly "it can wait"

"Harrison it's no problem if you need to take a call" was what Astrid said out loud, in her head it was a whole other story. Inside she was screaming at him begging him 'don't be a jackass and take that call' so when he declined it she was glad that he got taught manners by his parents.

Harrison turned his attention back the blond across the table from him "where were we?"

"your dad was willing to vouch for a loan"

"ah yes, well I started my own company an after a few weeks it attracted big firms that wanted my help or even takeover my business" he stopped talking when Astrid held her hand up to slow down the stream of words coming out. "hold on for a second, it is nice and all that people want to take over you company and all. I just don't understand why"

"well that's" again Harrison's phone cut of their conversation. He picked it out of his pocket, looking at the screen his face soured when he read the name on the screen. He muttered something under his breath that sounded a lot like jackass while he declined the call. "clearly someone want to get a hold of you" stated chipper.

"they can wait" the expression turned again when they resumed their conversation about his work "as I was saying it is because my company is specialised in custom metalwork"

"what kind of things does your company make?"

"anything you can think of. From the rims on a car to prosthetics and much more" his eyes twinkled with joy talking about his work and passion.

Again Astrid was impressed by how wrong she had been about him "it is kind of impressive that you can make them yourself" she was getting kind of dreamy about him 'damn if only I knew how he felt about me'

Again the ring from Harrison's phone tore through the silence, this time when he looked he sighed and turned to Astrid "this is the third time something must be wrong" he accepted the call "what is it Samuel" he sounded annoyed.

Astrid couldn't hear what was said on the otherside of the line but it clearly effected Harrison because he paled visibly.

"what do you mean it just happened" what sounded through his voice was both fear and anger "we made sure he was save and sound far away from the world"

Again the voice on the otherside said something looking at Harrison's reaction outrages "WHAT!?" people in the coffe shop looked up to him annoyed "there hasn't been one of those in my father's lifetime, what could be so pressing that a meeting had to be arranged?"

Harrison sat there with his head in head "I get that you don't know but you have no clue at all?"

"okay, I'll be at the shop in thirty minutes"

"what do you mean you'll send a car you don't even know where I am"

"you have been tracking my phone?!" "of course he has, he needs to be less paranoid"

"I'll be here when you arrive"

He turned put his phone on the table and let out a massive sigh "fuck" he muttered.

"is everything okay?"

"yes, no, maybe, I am not sure" rambled he was about to tell her when three massive SUV next to the sidewalk in front of the shop.

Harrison looked outside and rolled his eyes "seriously?" now he just sounded tired.

Out the doors of the first and the last vehicle opened and a total of eight men stepped out six of the were armed with automatic weapons and the drivers pulled a pistol. Astrid jugged them to be ex-military or something like that but now they looked more like they were secret service. All in suits and tie scanning the surroundings for possible threats out of the SUV in the middle two tall very muscular men stepped the doors of the backseat stayed closed.

"Harrison what is going on?" Astrid asked on edge.

"nothing bad I promise" Astrid heard him but didn't really believe him 'I am not stupid you know. Phone call with bad news and then a small army arrives, that is never good' that was what Astrid though but didn't say out loud.

The heap of muscle that had stepped out of the driver's side of the car stayed next to it, he had the sleeves of his blouse were rolled up so you could see several impressive tattoos. The other one that had stepped out of the passenger's side was just as much muscle, only he looked younger and had no tattoos one his arms that he just as the other on had left bare. His face was free of scars unlike the guy with the tattoos who had a small scar on his forehead.

The contrast between those two and the others was clearly evident, the eight men from the first and last SUV were all wearing suits whereas the two musclebound men were wear casual blouses and openly displayed possible ways of identifying them, like the tattoos.

They exchanged a few words then turned to the door of the coffee shop. Tattoo guy waited by the door while the younger one went inside.

Astrid had been paying little to no attention to Harrison, but he had been looking at her, taking in every little detail he could see. This went unnoticed by Astrid but when she looked his way he turned down his gaze, grabbed coat and stood up from his stool. He stood next their table looking a little awkward and uncomfortable "again I am so, so sorry"

"no problem I had to study anyways" "and I did have fun" 'only it was way shorted then I had hoped' but that last bit she kept to herself.

The younger looking heap of muscle was standing at a respectable distance from Harrison, far enough that they could have a conversation without being listened in upon but close enough to intervene if something should happen.

Harrison walked past the muscle heap and shortly greeted him, the heap just nodded back and followed.

When through the door the tattooed guy followed, they reached the car. Harrison stopped to talk with the two men. Astrid couldn't make out what he was saying but she snapped a pic of the three guys. She looked at her phone and was satisfied with the photo, all the faces were visible.

Movement shifted her attention back to the men outside, tattoo guy opened the hind door and stepped aside. Harrison got in, tattoo guy closed the door behind him and sat behind the wheel of the car.

When the younger heap of muscle got in and had closed his door the eight others who had kept a vigilant eye on the surroundings got in their vehicles.

When all door were closed the convoy took off.

Astrid was still sitting next to the window 'okay Astrid what the hell did you get yourself into'

She looked at her phone hoping for some kind of magical solution 'who can find out for me who they are?' she asked herself.

She just scrolled through her contacts 'oh shit, maybe Francis can help me out here if he is still as good with computers as he used to be'

The phone was picked up on the other end after two rings and a youthfull voice answered "hello this is Francis speaking"

Astrid smiled hearing her old friend "he Francis how have you been?"

"he Astrid, I am good. Wow how long has it been like a three months since you have been home?"

"yeah something like that but that isn't why I called, I need your help"

Francis' voice became serious "how many of my brothers do I need to bring"

"nothing like that, I need your help with boy"

"a boy aye?, so I will need at least need Robert and Fred"

"no you won't need them, I just need you to look at a picture and identify all the people in it"

"that's easy, send me and I will let you know next thing tomorrow"

"you can show me personally the day after tomorrow when I am home"

Francis made a sound that sounded a lot like a squeal "this is gonna be so much fun having you home again"

'before he starts gushing about all the things I missed I better hang up' she got saved by the buzz of her phone.

"I have to go Francis, see you soon"

'let's see who texted me'

The text on her screen was from Harrison: He Astrid I am so sorry about the interruption.

The next one soon followed: Let me make it up to you by taking you out for dinner.

The invitation had Astrid blushing 'maybe he does feel something for me if he asks me out for dinner'

She started to reply: This time without the entourage?

Within a second a reply came: Yes, I promise that there will be no entourage this time.

Before Astrid could think of something witty to say the next text popped up: Just name any restaurant and we will go there on a date of your picking.

'oh shit he isn't messing around this time, what can I say that makes me seem less mad' her thumbs raced over the screen: Surprise me. Was all she wrote.

I will try, but could you give a date that is easy for you and I will do the rest. The text had Astrid smiling from ear to ear 'I gave him the room to do anything he wants and still he asks my opinion on it' it just occurred to her that she was clue less on what to do next. 'man this suck, I should have gone out more in high school' was what she thought when she grabbed her jacket and took off in the direction of her dorm 'it seems I need to asks someone for advice once more'

Astrid again scrolled through her contacts till she found the right one and called it, the second it went the phone got picked up Astrid took a deep breath 'I can't believe I am doing this' "Daisy it seems the I am in need of your help once more"

 **§**

 **Okay I hope this chapter was liked, please let me know either by following/favourite my work or leave comments (I always love them)**

 **For this chapter a lot of thanks go to my friend, when or if she reads this she will know that I am talking about her.**

 **See you all with the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Daisy I need your help"

On the other end of the line Daisy sounded surprised "what do you need" that surprise turned to mischief within seconds "did you two do the nasty and now you need the nearest store for pills?"

Astrid just hung up and continued walking 'why did I even bother to ask'

Her phone started to vibrate in her pocket, caller ID showed it was Daisy calling 'should I answer?' Astrid was in debate with herself 'she can help me but are all the annoying jokes worth the end result?' she had stopped in the middle of the street to thin with her phone in her hand with Daisy still calling. It took Astrid so long that the call just ended because she didn't answer it, sh was jut about to put her phone back in her pocket when someone bumped into her.

The man who had walked into her stopped to apologise "I'm so sorry miss, are you okay?" he had grabbed her by her shoulder to make sure she didn't fall "no problem sir it happens , I am okay thanks for asking" Astrid replied politely.

The man saw that her phone had fell on the ground and bent down to grab it and hand it back to Astrid, atleast that was what Astrid thought he would do. It turned out different then she though it would the man grabbed her phone from the ground and took of sprinting past Astrid who was taken by surprise, in the second it took Astrid to process what had just happened the man was past her. Astrid turned around and muttered "oh no, you don't" and off she was after him. He was fast but he she didn't become the best by giving up, after a short sprint she noticed a falter in his steps, it encouraged her to put in a bit of extra energy. She nearly caught up with him, she only a step behind him. She quickly considered her options, she jumped tackling him by grabbing his legs. The man fell flat on his face.

Astrid forced his left hand on his back in an iron grip, he tried to turn them over so that she was on the ground but Astrid saw it coming from miles away and tightened her grip on his arm almost unhinging it.

She snatched her phone from his hand and called 911

"911 what is your emergency?"

"I want to call in a civilian arrest for attempted theft"

"of course, what is your name and what is your location?"

"cadet Astrid Hofferson from the San Diego police academy. I am not sure on what street I am but you should be able to ping the location of my phone"

"okay mam, stay where you are, officers are ion their way to your location"

"thank you"

In a few way to long minutes a patrol car arrived.

The two policemen walked towards Astrid, one of them addressed her "you called in a civilian arrest?" Astrid looked up to the policeman "yes sir I did"

"okay, we'll need your statement of what happened" Astrid got stood up. The colleague of the officer that was speaking to her put the thief's other arm behind his back and put him in cuffs while reading him his rights.

The officer that was speaking to Astrid took her to the side where he took her statement "your name please"

"Astrid Hofferson"

"Hofferson like in Finn Hofferson, of so you must be Gustav's girl?" Astrid smiled sadly hearing her father and uncle their names.

That sadness made place for anger "what are they to you!?" the anger shocked the officer.

"Fearless Finn once saved my ass in my first year as a cop, and it would be only fitting if his niece would be taking down a thief" Astrid took a deep breath "I'm sorry sir for my outburst, it's still a touchy subject" 'fuck why can't I talk about that without going of like a freaking bomb'

"no problem kid" looking back at his notepad where noting had been filled in yet "but your statement"

"yes, I was on my phone when he bumped into me, knocking my phone out of my hand" she stopped trying to get all the facts straight in her head.

"he grabbed my phone, I thought he was going to give it to me then he ran for it I gave chase, tackled him then called 911" nodding impressed the cop wrote t=down what Astrid was saying "I am impressed where did you learn to run like that?"

Smirking Astrid answered "the academy sir"

"the police academy?" then the officer shrugged "I should have seen it coming seeing that you're Gustav's little girl"

"he do you need a ride back to the academy?" he asked.

"sure that would be great"

In the car Astrid was in the backseat next to the thief who was still cuffed chatting whit the two officers in the front when one of them asked he a question she hadn't seen coming "Astrid seeing that you can clearly hold your own outside would you like an internship?"

"internship, I'm afraid I don't follow" she had a bit of a idea but didn't think they were asking he that.

"you know you tag along with us for a few weeks"

"I didn't know that was possible" Astrid was a bit surprised but jumped on the chance to get some hands-on experience, before they cold retract their offer "but I would love to"

"it is not a regular thing but if your mentor is okay with this then it's possible"

The smile on Astrid's face nearly split it in two "thank you both so much"

"he we need good cops on the streets and you have some serious potential"

Now Astrid was blushing like crazy 'this is such a weird day'

"why so?"

Her entire face went crimson "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"yup" was the answer coming from passenger side.

"well it won't harm anyone to tell you two" she took a brief moment to reflect where to start the story of probably the weirdest day of her live "okay, I went on a date with this guy and half way through he got a call and got picked up by an escort of who all the men escorting were armed to the teeth with military grade weaponry, then a random guy walks into me steals my phone. I tackle him, then I get offered an internship" both men in the front nodded at what she had to say "that qualifies as a weird day" the one behind the wheel stated.

"what are your names?" Astrid asked

"right we haven't introduced ourselves properly yet" the one on the passenger's side remarked "I am James Conway, and the Mexican behind the wheel is Michael Hernandez" Astrid tensed on hearing those comments that could be considered racist and knowing how easily people got offended these days, well she was just waiting for Michael to go off at his partner.

James and Michael were now both looking at each other "that's rich coming from the white supremacist" Astrid held her breath fearing the worst. they both held their gaze a little longer until they couldn't anymore and started laughing, Michael trying to control himself to concentrate on driving. But James was laughing hysterically, taking Astrid along with him in his laughing fit.

Both Astrid and James were heaving for air when they reached the academy "hey, Astrid you'll hear from us through your mentor" Michael said when Astrid stepped out of the car. Before she was off James Asked her "who is you mentor?"

"Valhallarama" both men in the car looked at each other not knowing who that was so Astrid added to clarify "she is new here so you probably haven't heard of her" James nodded understanding "okay, Astrid take care and you'll hear from us. But for now we need to deliver this jackass" pointing his thumb at the thief who was still cuffed in the backseat "to the station"

Inside her dorm Astrid filled a glass with water and sat down 'what a weird day is this' she let out a sigh 'where is Daisy when you need her' and as if on command the dorm door was slammed open and Daisy came storming in. She went straight for Astrid who was lazily hanging in her chair.

"Astrid, are you okay?" she was hovering over her like an overbearing mother "are you hurt?" now she took a step back, put her hands on her hips and held her head to the side to examine Astrid "did he hurt you, cause if he did I will strangle him with his own intestines" the fury and hate would have had any man or woman at that, cower in fear but not Astrid. She knew that Daisy would try but she just a too good at heart person to do such horrific acts. Astrid rose from her chair "no he didn't hurt me and you would probably not succeed to" a small smirked made its appearance on her face "as you so graphically put it, strangle him with his own intestine" Daisy just fell down on the futon letting out a long sigh, she just sat there with her shoulders slumped forward "you probably right I would never be able to that. Even if I wanted to, I would just not be able to" Astrid giggled.

"that is not what I meant, it is true tho, you're just too nice to that"

"huh, what then?" Daisy was looking up but her shoulders were still slumped down what gave Daisy quite a strange posture "well, you would have to go through a small army to get to him"

Now Daisy was just looking stupid, trying to connect the dots inside her head but giving up. She shook her head and fell back, her head hanging from one side and her legs on the other.

"Daisy did your parents ever taught you to be normal?"

"I am friends with am I not?"

"yeah okay I get your point"

Daisy shot up from her weird sprawled out position on the ground startling Astrid by doing so "but back to your problem with the mystery boy"

Astrid wanted to get defensive but thought about it for a second 'I know near to nothing about him' "aright, my mystery boy, his name is Harrison btw" 'where to start' she thought to herself "well we were at the Starbucks have a nice chat when he got a call, that person kept calling but just ignored that person until he called for the third time. He answered his phone and it seemed serious" Daisy was listening closely seeing the stress and hearing how weird the story was.

"it sounded like there was a major problem, within minutes after he hung up the phone a freaking convoy arrived to pick him up"

Daisy was looking weirded out, she took her phone out of her pocket and opened her browser "do you have his last name?" Astrid only shook her head "but I do have a picture of him when he was talking with people from the convoy"

"show me" Daisy commanded eager to see who had her best friend's head spinning. Astrid pulled up the photo with the two heaps of muscle talking to Harrison and showed it her best friend.

Whistling impressed Daisy took the phone out of her friend's hand "which one of the two hunks is Harrison?"

"neither"

"wait?" the shock in Daisy's voice was like a punch in Astrid's gut "it's the beanpole?!" she zoomed in. She immediately went on the defence "I know but he has a handsome face and is fun to be around. Those piles of muscle aren't my type anyways" Astrid sounded venomous so Daisy backed off immediately but she just couldn't help herself and made one tiny remark "he does have a nice butt tho"

Rolling her eyes Astrid muttered under her breath "I know" Daisy's jaw nearly fell out of its sockets.

In the time Daisy needed to recover from the fact that her best friend, who she had always know as a bit of a prude or at least someone who wouldn't admit looking at people's butts, had openly admitted that she agreed that a guy's looked good. Astrid had started talking "I've send that same picture to Francis so maybe he can work his magic on it"

"that is smart" Daisy could only think to say with her brain still trying to process what had happened.

In that silence both girls were just looking in space both with their thoughts elsewhere 'I wonder what he does or is up to' Astrid was thinking and she could only phantom what Daisy was thinking.

Astrid took a look at her friend "you're coming home the day after tomorrow?"

"huh, I wasn't paying attention"

Rolling her eyes 'of course she wasn't' she repeated herself to Daisy "I asked if you were coming home this weekend cause my mom is cooking and invited you"

"oh in that case I am certainly coming and then we can both see what Francis has found on hot butt"

"please don't call Harrison that, oh and talking about him" Astrid's eyes started sparkling "a few minutes after he departed he asked me to diner. Then I called you and some cunt tried to take my phone, I tackled his pathetic ass and called the cops who offered me a internship" Astrid was rambling on but soon realised that her friend was still stack on the fact that she got asked to diner.

"we need to go shopping"

'sure that is the only thing she heard in what I was telling er"hell no, no way in a million years I am going shopping with you. You know I hate it"

"no you don't you just need a good reason to, like going on a date with someone hot"

'I'll definitely hate it but okay she is always helpful' "sure we'll see"

 **§**

 **Done, so enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please enjoy this new chapter and I have a question for you all. I have put it in the footnote. Now please sit back and enjoy a bit of family time.**

 **§**

 **Chapter 5**

Sitting home around the dinner table with your family and friends was a precious thing to Astrid, silently enjoying the fact that she was home enjoying her mother's cooking. Across from Astrid, Daisy was seated, enthusiastically talking with the woman she had started to see as family. Her mother was sitting next to her, she had just brought the meal in from the kitchen "Daisy, please be silent for a second so we can say grace"

Daisy was so deep in the tale she was telling that she didn't hear Astrid's mother speak, she looked up shocked when Astrid kicked her shin in the same time Vallhalarama poked her in her side. "Whut?!" she said rubbing her side. Astrid's mother smiled endearingly at her "we were about to say grace"

"oh of course miss Hofferson"

"how many times do I need to tell you to stop it with calling me miss or ma'am, you know it makes me feel old" the cheeky smirk all who were seated at the table were way to well acquainted with made its appearance on Daisy's face, making the left side of her mouth curled up a bit "but miss Hofferson, you are old and you always tell me to show respect to your elders."

Astrid and Vall broke out in a laughing fit with Daisy soon following, Astrid knew that her mother loved Daisy like she was her own. But Astrid also knew that the older Hofferson sometimes just wanted to strangle Daisy for being so quick of mind and sharp tonged.

Shaking her head in dismay Astrid's mother started to scoop food on everyone their plates. "you know Daisy, as much as I like you. You can annoy me, or anyone at that, to no end"

Mentioned girl looked proudly around the table "and that's why you love me" Daisy looked at Astrid and the devious smirk reappeared "speaking about love…" she drew her sentence 'shit daisy why can't you keep anything for yourself'

To prevent her from spilling any more hints about her possible love interest she kicked her hard in her shin.

Daisy stared daggers at Astrid, who sat there wearily eying the brow haired girl across the table from her, while at the same time trying to act innocent.

Out of the corner of her eye Vallhalarama had been watching the silent war with intrigued knowing very well what was going on.

"what's wrong Daisy , did you hurt yourself?" Vall asked trying to act concerned 'please Vall don't start poking this fire as well'

"yeah, I bit my tong" before anyone could say anything Astrid jumped in trying to divert the conversation "that happens when you talk so much"

"oh, shut up Astrid, we both know that you talk way more when it comes to"

Astrid only thought 'don't you dare finish tat sentence' but it seemed that Daisy caught on to it "that one show you like way to much"

"really" Astrid's mother jointed the conversation again after have watched it unfold with what seemed to be no form of logic. She turned to Daisy missing the relieved expression on her daughters face "what is it this time, again something so violent as The A-team"

"well no, this surprised me just as much as it would anyone who knew Astrid. This time it is more of a chick flick kind of show. I just can't figure out why she likes it so much. But as of late one could think it was because of the male leads, seeing she just can't stop babbling about them" Astrid just rolled her eyes but said nothing thankful that it wasn't going in the original direction.

The change in shows did however peak her mother's interest "so what is new show of yours called" she asked her daughter.

'fuck, no I need to come up with some stupid show' see that Astrid was drawing a blank Daisy jumped into the breach again "think it was something with vampires"

Astrid's mother looked at her daughter with worry "you used to hate those shows" she continued with a smile "you called them abominations and an insult to good movies"

"what? My taste in movies can change" Astrid tried to seem offended 'they are pure shit' she thought, but it will have to do'

"yeah and your taste in boys as well" tilting her head a bit "or you're just realizing that they are interesting and you have started to develop taste" Daisy spoke while loading her spoon full with food ad jammed in her mouth. 'how can she keep talking while she is nearly choking on her food' Astrid thought when Daisy continued her with her babbling "wull ut maight" she got stopped in the middle of her sentence by Astrid's mother "Daisy have some manners, it is like as if in the few weeks you haven't been here you have forgotten every bit of manners I have ever taught you" instantly Daisy swallowed the mouth full of food she stuffed her face with "sorry, you know that when growing up my dad never had much to say about manners"

"and that is why I taught you when you nearly moved in, because someone had to teach you how to be at least a bit lady like"

"hey, Astrid isn't lady like either" Daisy said.

"very true, but I have given up on trying to teach her anything about being that, with it any hope on grandkids from her" the earned Astrid's mother a scowling look from her daughter.

"you're expecting my idiot brother to fulfil that dream?" Astrid raised her eyebrow "he might get a few illegitimate children outside marriage but he will never able to get a girl to like him when she is sober"

"he Johnathan is hot" Daisy said defending her best friends bother.

"Daisy please don't tell me you still have that stupid crush on him" Astrid said rolling her eyes. Blushing madly Daisy shrugged "maybe"

"you know what kind of pig he is" this earned Astrid a soft slap on the back of her head from her mother "you shouldn't speak so ill of your brother, he might have changed in the months that you haven't seen him" again rolling her eyes Astrid stated "oh please, he will never change"

All this time Vallhalarama had said nothing and silently had let the scene unfold before her. She must have thought that the conversation had been going off track for long enough "Daisy what were you about to say when you had your mouth full?"

Able to get away from the uncomfortable topic of her crush on Astrid's brother, Daisy jumped on the opportunity to bash her friend some more "well what I was trying to say before I was so rudely interrupted was that the boys she is looking at might not be my preferred taste. But I could definitely see the appeal."

"yeah you prefer slobs like my brother"

"you know Astrid, maybe your mother might be right about your brother. People change when they are in the army"

Letting out a sarcastic laugh Astrid shook her head "I've known him my entire live, he will never change. Even the army won't be able to do that"

Smiling softly her mother looked at her "don't be so sure dear, he now and then sends me letters and it really sounds changed." Astrid looked at her mother with a raised eyebrow "and what makes you say the my dear brother changed?"

"well, for a start he says that he even misses you" Hearing that Astrid jaw nearly fell to the floor.

"he must be dying" Daisy said "because he hates your guts, at least he used to"

A certain sadness sounded through Vall's voice "you know, when I was just a tiny bit older than you I had a boyfriend, he had been since the second year of high school. We had plans to get married eventually " Smiling sadly remembering her long lost love she continued "he was in the army as well, one day when he came back from some far away country. He was silent for days and just couldn't look at me. He didn't talk to me and after a while we decided that it just wasn't going to work like the way things were now. I gave him an ultimatum, either that he would seek help or we were over" silent tears ran across her cheeks. All at the table were silent not knowing what to say.

Astrid's head was spinning with thoughts and questions 'wait I never knew that she was married, what is she trying to say with this? That Johnathan will have changed when he comes back?' she just couldn't make sense off it all.

Astrid's mother looked at the other woman at the table in silence. Daisy sat there staring into nothing with wide eyes, Vall had said nothing and stared at her empty plate. Astrid's head was still spinning with all kinds of thoughts and worries.

To get her heads out of the worries and anxious thoughts Astrid started to clear the table, Daisy snapped out of her own whirlwind of thoughts when Astrid softly tapped on her shoulder. On the kitchen both girls leaned into the counter "shit that was depressing" Astrid stated finishing with a big sigh.

"yes it was" the angst was clear in Daisy's question "do you think he could die?"

"anything is possible, but he isn't that stupid." With a sense of pride she followed that with "he is still my brother" both girls were now smiling.

"you know on a more cheery note, there is a party at a friend's house"

Daisy, you know I hate that kind of parties"

"I know but I really need you with me"

"sure, but I am not drinking" Astrid stated resolutely.

Daisy pouted "okay if that is what is to get you to a party"

 **§**

 **Now I am done with this one. Why this is such a short chapter and why I haven't uploaded early both have the same reason. Procrastination, I just couldn't set myself to write and when I wrote I should have been working on my school work. But okay. Like I said in the beginning of this chapter I have a question. I need someone who can help me with writing, I reached out to skyred89 but sadly he wasn't interested. So if anyone is willing to help me out by proofreading my new chapters and discus story ideas with me, that would be awesome. Also as always please feel free to leave comments and/or criticism, follow or favourite me or the story if you liked it and want to stay updated. Any asked questions will be answered is it doesn't spoil that storieline, so if anything needs to be clarified please ask me by sending a PM.**


	6. Chapter 6

New chapter, enjoy and massive thanks to the people who left comments that were useful.

Rokkie08B, I did say it was a modern AU at the end of the summery (please don't stop reading or leaving comments).

§

Chapter 6

Astrid opened her eyes and blinked the black dotes out of her eyes. 'Why is everything so foggy?' she thought with a groan. Her vision sharpened slowly to reveal her current location.

"Fuck," she muttered, her voice cracking and her throat feeling like the Sahara itself. With her vision clearing up she realized she was sitting against a wall and also how bright it was in the room she was in. She tried to getter her mind, but it was hard. Her mind was all foggy and the memories weren't being forthright in coming to her. 'How did I get here?' she thought to herself softly shaking her head trying to get the fogginess out her mind. It was to no avail, hell it only seemed to make things worse so Astrid just stuck to not moving and thinking, 'hell I don't even know where here is.'

Hearing grunting next to her Astrid looked to her left. Daisy was there laying with her head in a corner of what seemed to be a basement. 'How in world did we get in a basement?' Astrid asked herself, a feeling of alarm slowly creeping in.

"Fucking hell!" Astrid cursed loudly with a rasping voice as she suddenly felt an odd shape that was digging to her side rather painfully. She immediately regretted doing that, her shout echoing through her head. "Shit," she mumbled softly still feeling the sharp object was poking into her side and had made her curse so loudly in the first place. She swatted at the sharp thing trying to get it out of its painful position. Even that small amount off movement hurt her head. She hit it a few times before it fully registered that it was her phone that she had in her pocket of her jacket. Making sure she moved as slowly and as little possible to prevent another headache.

She opened her pocket and took out her phone. Fumbling to find the turn on button, when she did the brightness blinded her and made the headache worse again. She immediately threw away her phone, hitting Daisy in the head with it. Daisy stirred in her sleep and groaned something incoherently. Groaning loudly Astrid stoop up and walked, well more falling than walking, across the room to her friend when she crashed into something. She bend over a bit in pain. "Fuck," she muttered for the umpteenth time that morning when being bend forward made her head throb. Collapsing on the floor next to the things she crashed into, she looked at what it were.

'They look familiar,' Astrid thought and just before her foggy mind could figure it out she heard groaning and movement coming from Daisy's direction. Astrid turned her attention to her friend, who was sitting up and holding her head in her hands.

"Hey Daisy, are you okay?" Astrid's voice was raspy and slurred by her foggy mind.

"Yeah, well no, but I will be okay," Daisy said softly as she was making her way to Astrid, "and you Astrid how is your hangover going?"

Astrid looked at her best friend questioningly. "Hangover?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah, a hangover. You know when you drink way to much booze?" Daisy snarked, as small grin trying, yet not quite succeeding to make its way on her face.

"But I have never drank a drop of booze in my entire live," Astrid argued. It was true after all. She had been as sober as the day she was born since, well, the day she was born!

"You did yesterday," seeing that Astrid wasn't following, "You know the party we went to and you got absolutely plastered?"

Astrid just stared at her friend dumbstruck.

Seeing that her friend just couldn't wrap her mind around it or remember what happened. She just asked her one simple question, "What do you do remember?"

"I remember you blabbing on about some party and getting changed" scrounging her face trying to remember more, "And that's about it."

Chuckling Daisy walked to the stairs, "I'll fill in the missing few hours over some breakfast, okay?"

Again Astrid's face had a question look on it "Breakfast?" she asked like she wasn't sure she heard correctly.

"Yeah you know food you eat in the morning. Preferably some bacon and eggs with a shit load of coffee," Daisy mocked her best friend sarcastically. It was quite funny seeing Astrid, the girl that could take down men three times her size and was so straight laced Daisy was almost certain she had never told a lie in her life, in a state of complete hangover-ness.

Angrily Astrid stood up and groaned when her head started to throb again. "Daisy, I am not sure if you noticed. But I have no idea where we are, only that we are in a basement," she spewed, being highly irritated at her friend and the noise she was making.

The amused look on Daisy's face wasn't reassuring at all, but her words were even less so. "Yes we are in a basement." Proudly Astrid was about to sit back down but Daisy's next words shocked Astrid. "The basement of your own house." For the second time that morning Astrid was dumbstruck.

Daisy dragged the dumbstruck blond up the stairs of her own house and sat her down at the dining table in the kitchen.

"So, let me get this straight. You're telling me that I was drinking and that it had been my idea?" Astrid ask softly nursing a big steaming cup of coffee between her hands. On the other side of the table Daisy nodded setting her cup of coffee to her lips letting out a content sigh. Setting it back down she was about to get up but Astrid was first. "I'll cook breakfast and you start telling everything you know I did." She had stood up a bit too fast and gripped the edge of the table tightly turning her knuckles white trying not to throw u the little bit of fluids she had in her. Daisy nodded, happily sinking back in her chair. Neither of the two girls had seen the woman leaning against the doorpost.

"Both of you sit down and relax, I will cook up some breakfast while you two talk," Mrs. Hofferson rang out from her post at the door. She had a small smile on her face and it was a smile of "this going to be used at family reunions for years." This smile secretly made Astrid the tiniest bit edgy.

"Thanks mom," Astrid sat back down and looked at Daisy expectantly, "you going to talk or do I need to force it out of you?"

Daisy shot up like she was stung by a bee. "Sorry I dozed off."

"I am not surprised," both girls at the table looked at Astrid's mother, "you two were both so wasted it was a wonder that you made it home at all."

The girls looked at each other shocked. "You noticed!?" Daisy asked with widening eyes.

Astrid was on the other hand was thinking something entirely different. 'I remember something about Harrison.'

Astrid's mother was smirking as she was taking a few eggs and bacon out of the fridge. "It is kind of hard not to notice two drunk teenagers who are trying to be stealthy tumbling into your basement." Both girls were looking at each other again.

"So that's why my shoulder hurts," Daisy muttered.

"Also, dears," she spook to both but was looking mainly at Astrid, "who is Harrison?" Astrid turned crimson.

"Ohm, he is…ah…just a friend," Astrid awkwardly said in an effort to down play Harrison.

"You were hell-bent on calling him and Daisy needed to take your phone from you so you wouldn't call him," Astrid's mother's voice was nonchalant like she didn't care at all.

Daisy's face split open "oh yeah, I remember that, you actually called him but didn't make any sense and then with your drunk babbling over the phone. I decided after that that we had had enough, well no, you that had had enough to drink and that we were going home," she said with a huge smirk on her face.

Astrid's interest was prickled, "Hold up, back to the second part, why did I decide that I should get utterly wasted?"

"Well, we arrived at the party and you planned on staying sober. Then we walked into the wonder twins and they started annoying the shit out of you. You grabbed what you thought was a glass of water and downed it in one go," Daisy stopped for second letting out a snort and smiled crookedly, "it was vodka, an entire glass of vodka," Daisy started laughing but stopped, then grabbed her head with a groaned.

Astrid's mother looked at her sympathetically, "Still got a headache?"

As Daisy nodded, Astrid's mother took two plates from a cupboard and put some eggs and bacon on both, filled two glasses with milk and put both the glasses and plates on the table. "Eat up, it should help you two feel better," she walked out of the kitchen a few seconds later as Astrid and Daisy had loaded a fork with eggs and Bacon she stepped back in with her coat on, "I am of to work."

Astrid looked at her mother curiously, "You usually don't work in the morning in the weekend."

Astrid's mother smiled softly, "Dear, it is past noon already" she said while she pointed at the clock above the fridge.

Both girls looked at the clock then at each other. "Shit, Francis!" they said in unison. Shaking her slightly still with a soft smile on her face Astrid's mother left the kitchen and was off to work. Both girls in the kitchen were stuffing their faces with the eggs and bacon on their plates and washing it away with milk. Astrid was the first one to be done, as she was dumping her plate in the sink she ushered Daisy to hurry "Come on, hurry up. We're already late!"

"Geez, calm down Astrid," Daisy respond, rolling her eyes at her friend's impatient nature, especially at this certain topic.

"No time, now hurry up," Astrid snapped. She felt a bit annoyed that she had gotten drunk last night, but underneath that, she was anxious to see Just who Harrison Haddock was. She all but push Daisy out the door and into her car, then got in herself and shot off down the road like a bat out of hell.

On their way to Francis' Astrid was think about the party. 'Why can't I remember anything if I only drank one glass of alcohol, even though it was vodka?' Astrid looked at the other girl in the car, "Daisy, you told me I drank a glass of vodka, but I can't remember anything from last night. Why is that?"

Daisy giggled, "Maybe because after you drank the glass you seemed to have liked its taste and the buzz it caused and you started to down an entire bottle."

Astrid looked at her friend shocked, "I drank an entire bottle of vodka?!"

"More like two," Daisy laughed out, she was seriously getting a kick out of Astrid's facial features as they twisted to her thoughts.

Astrid stopped the car, right in the middle of the road, with a look of complete horror on her face, "Damn, okay, that explains why I can't remember anything," she looked to Daisy, "what else did I do?" Astrid pushed on the gas of her car again.

"Hmmmm, let me think," Daisy acted like she needed to think deeply a hand stroking her chin, "right!" she held up one hand with one finger point to the sky like she just had a genius epiphany. "You called Harrison like three times in one minute every time hanging up when he answered. This was after one bottle, then when you downed the second he called back to see if you were okay you started telling him you were fine, then you called him again crying, but you again hung up when he answered and asked me if you were too drunk," Daisy's eyes started shine with mischief, "I better show you the rest."

Astrid's face went pale "Please don't tell me you have a video of last night because hearing it from you is bad enough already."

"No I don't have one video," Daisy assured Astrid. Astrid who hadn't noticed the way Daisy had said one was just about to breathe easy when Daisy spoke again, "No, I have multiple." Astrid groaned when she heard that.

"Fuck," Astrid mumbled, she spoke up, "can it wait till we're done with Francis?"

"Sure," Daisy replied with a smirk. She might be considering showing the videos to Francis too.

After a few minutes they reached the door they were heading for, even before they pressed the doorbell, the door opened. On the other side was no one, they just walked in and the door closed soundlessly behind them Astrid looked at her friend and mouthed "okaaayy." Daisy just shrugged.

Both of the girls their heads shot up when they heard a soft humming sound above them, above them in the poorly lit hall a drone was hovering. The two girls looked at each other again "okaaayy," this time it as Daisy who said it.

"If you would be so kind to follow me" a clear feminine voice asked, seemingly coming out of nowhere.

"Fuck!" Daisy jumped, "Huh, Francis has stepped up his game since the last time I saw him," Daisy said to Astrid.

"So it seems," was her only reaction. She was still looking at the drone that had moved out of the hall and was waiting near a stairwell.

"If you would be so kind to follow me," the voice asked again.

Astrid looked from the drone to Daisy and said, "why the hell not," and followed the drone to the stairwell with Daisy right behind her.

At the top of the stairs the drone went to the right, they just followed it to a door. The drone landed on a tray next the door, when it had landed it said one more thing as they heard a metallic click coming from the door. "Please enter, he has been awaiting your arrival."

For the umpteenth time that day both girls looked at each other and shrugged. Astrid opened the door behind it a large guy was waiting. When he saw them, he let out a girl like squeal and ran to them to give both a hug. When he released Astrid from his bearlike hug she took a step back and watched amused as the big guy hugged her best friend tightly. "It's good to see you too Francis"

"Yes it is good to see both of you again. What's it been, few months?" Francis smiled. It had been several months since Astrid had gotten into contact with him. He had counted her as a friend for a while, and had been both sad and happy that she decided to go to the police academy.

"At most, and it isn't like you weren't up to date on what we're doing. You were hovering over us monitoring everything like an overbearing mother," Daisy said with a smile on her lips.

Francis sounded a bit defeated, "I know I can be a bit overbearing but you two know that I mean well."

Astrid softly put a hand on the big guys' shoulder, "we do Francis," she clasped his shoulder in her hands. "Now let's talk about why we're here."

Francis' face lit up like a Christmas tree, "right!" He turned around to his work table.

On it were three big screens and on the side of the table against the wall was a very large and complicated computer. But that wasn't new for the girls. No, what was new for them was the tower on the other side of the table that was rhythmically turning on and off. Both Astrid and Daisy hadn't seen it before, Daisy was the first to ask Francis who hadn't been paying attention to them and was feverishly typing on his keyboard pulling up files. "Hey Francis, what is that" she asked, pointing to the tower.

Francis turned around in his chair, "Oh, that is just a sever I made so I'd have some extra processing power," he turned back to the screen, "it was quite useful with your little project." As he finished his sentence, the screen popped up a file going by the name Project A.

When Astrid looked at the screen and saw the file size, she was taken aback by the mere amount of data within the file. 'Shit 26.67GB of data is a lot,' her head was racing alongside her heart beat. 'What if this is a stupid move and I find out more than I want to know about him?' she asked herself. But before she could question herself even more Francis had started to talk, he had opened the file and pulled up the picture Astrid had taken when Harrison had been picked up at the Starbucks.

"It was not much to work with, a name and a picture but when I started it was way more than I ever could have anticipated. I will start with the security detail that was there, it is nothing like I have ever seen before. When you look at a distance it is nothing abnormal but when you look closely and start digging you realize that something doesn't add up," he clicked enter on his keyboard and eight pictures with names under it appeared.

All the men in the pictures had military style uniforms, four of them had black berets on, two were wearing a green berets and the last two had a blue one. 'Duh and hello, they're all military personnel' but Astrid didn't speak her mind because Francis had already carried on.

"You've probably ready to say 'duh, they are all soldiers and what is weird about that? Security companies prefer to hire former soldiers'. But the weird thing is that all the men are not just soldiers, some of them are former Special Forces, four of them," he pressed enter again and the four men not wearing military dress popped on the screen, "are former navy seals," He hit enter again and the two men wearing blue camos appeared, "two of them are former spetsnaz, Russian special forces, and the last two," he pressed enter again and the men with green Barres made their appearance, "are former Dutch commandos." Francis hit enter again and the all the eight men were shown on the screen. "This is something I have never encountered before. Even though it is weird, it isn't the weirdest part. No, the weirdest is that they all aren't working for any security company."

"That is all cute and all," Daisy interjected, "but what I am wondering about is how they are walking on the streets in brought daylight with automatic weapons."

The glimmer of joy stayed in Francis' eyes. "I wondered the same thing so I started to look into the weapons." With three clicks, all the weapons that were visible in the picture were displayed on the screen with its specifications. It weren't the vaguely visible weapons on the picture. No, Francis had made quite the project of it and figured out what the make and model of each gun was now had them all displayed on his main screen.

"These guns are all state of the art, newest of the newest technology and designs and a few are designs that I have never seen before. Beside that all are coming from one of two companies Heckler & Koch and Walther. The only thing these two companies have in common is a small shop here in San Diego. HHH tech is a small company that has started roughly a year ago, even though it doesn't have many locations or a famous name both Heckler & Koch and Walther, who are serious business competitors, do business with HHH tech. HHH tech is company started by one Harrison Haddock," Francis clicked the pictures away and a photo of Harrison.

Astrid mentally braced herself now there was no way back. "Now Harrison is a bit of a mystery," Francis continued, "I could find only a little on Harrison. There is a Facebook page from five years ago, a birth certificate, on which is only a father listed, no mother, and one or two other mentions of him online but there isn't much I could find on him so I will tell you what I do know." Enter was hit once more and a Facebook page was on the screen with a picture of a young Harrison standing between two guys smiling at the camera above it the text bróðir. "These two guys are prominent on his Facebook page for the period it has been used." Astrid wanted to ask what that word above the picture meant but Francis was faster and ranted on, "the word above the picture, which I am not even going to try to pronounce, means brothers. It was also used to define a group of warriors who have been fighting tighter, similar to blood brothers."

He hit enter again and the two guys that had been standing next to Harrison their mug shots were pulled forward. "These two have both arrested by the police when they were fifteen for destruction of property, but no charges were pressed surprisingly. What is even more surprising is that these two are even more invisible than Harrison. I only know their first names no last names. I know that Thuggory went to the same private school as Harrison and Daniel, the other guy in the picture, and that he has joined the army when he was done with high school, but he has no Facebook or any other form of social media and I can't find him in any database that is accessible. Then there is Daniel," enter again and the other mugshot of the last one, he had a psychotic grin on his face like he enjoyed the whole arrest. "I know nothing about him except what has been posted on Harrison's Facebook," Francis pulled up a video and started it. Daniel was wresting with Harrison who was rather scrawny in comparison to the well build guy that had him pinned to the floor and demanded his surrender.

"Never," Harrison's defiance was cute but useless, he was powerless beneath the taller and stronger guy above him.

"You will, you always do," grunted Daniel.

"Yeah, but not this time," now Daniel started laughing.

"Okay then we stop," he got up and helped Harrison up.

From behind the camera a voice that was probably Thuggory spoke. "Hey Daniel, that laugh makes you sound deranged," both Harrison and Daniel broke out in a laughter.

When Harrison had gathered himself he answered. "Using words like deranged makes you sound pretentious Thuggory."

The video stopped there and Francis continued, "That is all I have on Harrison himself," he now switched to a website. "HHH tech is one of the most innovative companies I have seen in a while on the technology field and it is a one man company." On the site it advertised: whatever you need from modification, from your car to custom made guns to fine machinery, I can make it for you.

"His company is skyrocketing in popularity by big business who need small technological things or precise machinery. His more notable clients are Heckler & Koch and Walther. I am still surprised that both companies are using the same outsider and haven't attempted to buy him out," Francis switched back to the original picture. "Now there are two guys I left that I haven't told you anything about." He clicked with the mouse in the two oafs standing next to Harrison. Their files filled the screen "These are Samuel Jorgenson and Eret Eretson. I will start Samuel. He has as well joined the army and as far as I know he is doing the officers academy, he went to the same private high school as Harrison, Thuggory and Daniel. He is more prominent on social media." Francis showed several social media sites Instagram, Facebook twitter and some more, "but there is nothing meaningful on it only some stuff about parties and what not," at the word parties Daisy was giggling a bit what got her a scowling look from Astrid. Francis oblivious to the small interaction between the two continued, "The last but not least is Eret, it is a bit of a weird name but who am I to judge. He is former S.A.S," Astrid whistled impressed, Daisy looked at her friend, "apparently that is impressive"

Astrid nodded, "Well yeah, the S.A.S, the Special Air Service, is considered as one of the best trained Special Forces on the planet."

"Damn."

"And the fact he's working with Russians is somewhat weird to me," Francis added Astrid nodded in agreement.

All were silent for a few second all that Astrid could hear was the soft humming of the computer on the worktable while she thought. 'This is a lot of info, but where did he get all of that since some of it looked like government files.' She looked to Francis who was reading some file on Eret. "Hey Francis, it is impressive with all the info you've gathered, but how many laws did you break to get this?"

Francis turned around with a serious face and the tone in his voice mirrored that. "Don't ask," was all he said.

Hey, this is his beta. Sorry for taking so long, but trust me, it was well worth the effort.


End file.
